Quid Pro Quo
by CetaceanSoul
Summary: Q visits Captain Picard's quarters at night and makes him an offer he can't refuse. INTENSE Q/P pairing.


DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimer applies, sadly Q and Jean-Luc are not mine, I'm only borrowing them for a bit and they'll be more or less unharmed when I give them back.

WARNING: _hard _R slash sex scene ahead, turn back now if for some bizarre reason you clicked on this fic by mistake.

The night after Q had thrown the Enterprise at the Borg, Jean-Luc found himself restless with a mind full of questions.

Why would Q want a human to admit he was needed?

If Q really hated humanity as he so often claimed, why help at all?

Why did Q keep contriving reasons to return to the Enterprise?

What reason did Q have for making his presence known? And if there were ulterior motives, which Jean-Luc certainly didn't put it past the entity to have, what were they? Did Q still want to find a way to justify humanity's execution? And if he still did, what kind of dangerous games would he yet force the crew of the Enterprise to play?

Why was Q's attention concentrated on him? Was it just because Q wanted to observe him in his role as captain or was it because he found Jean-Luc to be an interesting specimen of humanity much the same way as those who collected insects found certain species of butterflies interesting enough to pin in shadowboxes?

"Thinking about me, Jean-Luc?"

Jean-Luc bolted upright in his bed, his eyes aflame with anger at Q's nonchalant intrusion into his quarters in the wee hours of the morning. Q returned his gaze with a wolfish grin.

"You just can't figure it out, can you?" he asked softly.

"You obviously want something."

Q snorted impudently. He walked to the side of Jean-Luc's bed, and Jean-Luc noticed the creature was wearing the same damned Star Fleet commander's uniform.

"Yes, but what exactly?" he asked silkily, still smiling darkly.

"You want something . . . from me."

Q cocked his head to one side as if studying Jean-Luc for the very first time.

"Hmm, and what could I possibly want from a creature like you?"

Jean-Luc glared at him, indignant at Q's condescending tone, his anger building.

"Your arrogance is disgusting, Q. To think you have such power over every human soul that we're all so eager to worship you in any way you care to demand! I refuse to play games with you!" Jean-Luc snapped in vicious anger. "Your little display today cost me the lives of eighteen crew members and I am in no mood to cater to your overdramatic need for attention!"

He glared at Q and let out a long breath of air. Q rolled his eyes, a silent acknowledgement of just who he thought was the overdramatic one in this conversation.

"Fine!" he said. "You're still so hung up on the loss of your little crew members!" Q snapped his fingers. "Then have them all back _good as new!_ It's certainly no skin off my nose!"

Jean-Luc was taken aback for a few seconds at Q's response.

"Will they have any memory of what happened to them?"

Q gave him an arch look. "_No,_ really Picard, what do you take me for? As far as their concerned, they've just woken up from an unusually deep sleep."

Jean-Luc regarded Q calmly his anger lessening by a few degrees. He knew it couldn't have been easy for the entity to make the decision to restore his crew to him.

"Pray tell me, Q, why are you standing in my bedroom at this hour of the night?"

Q sighed. "If such an educated human as yourself can't begin to guess why, you don't really don't deserve to be told!"

Jean-Luc scoffed. "So you resort to insulting me because I can't read your mind?"

Q curled his lip petulantly.

"_Hardly _the case. If I had wanted to really insult you, you know I'm capable of being much more creative."

_ "_Let me guess, you were _bored_ and decided to come back and bother me to satiate your damned god complex," Jean-Luc said with a sneer.

"Tsk-tsk . . . Jean-Luc, I won't tell you anything if you take that tone with me."

"You really have the audacity to take umbrage at my tone? When you are the one who is invading my personal space?"

Q smiled again roguishly. "Oh Jean-Luc, _trust me_, I have yet to even begin to invade your personal space."

At this Jean-Luc's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He watched as Q moved with catlike grace to sit next to him on his mattress, his hazel eyes never leaving Q's rich mahogany brown gaze.

"May I speak candidly?" Q asked him, his voice little more than a whisper.

Jean-Luc made an open-handed gesture of acknowledgement. What Q did next could not have shocked him more than if Will Riker had decided to put a kill calibrated phaser to his throat and demand all his personal access codes to the Enterprise. Without so much as a by-your-leave Q brought his hand to Jean-Luc's cheek, his thumb lightly resting on the peak of Jean-Luc's cheekbone.

"Answer me this, mon capitaine, if I promised to stop the Borg from ever harming humanity, and I destroyed them before they could ever think about destroying you, which by now you finally see that the can and probably _will _do precisely that if no action is taken, would you allow me to seduce you?"

Jean-Luc stared at him, incensed at the very idea. How very arrogant of the immortal to think he would ever think about such a thing. He would have liked nothing more than to wipe that infuriatingly smug smile off of Q's face. Yet something stopped him.

"My personal thoughts on the matter aside, it's not as if I could trust you to keep your word," he said evenly, preferring to totally ignore the tiny part of himself that wanted to lean into Q's touch.

"Oh no, you have it all wrong, Jean-Luc. I would uphold my part of the bargain before even dreaming of collecting upon the second."

Jean-Luc swallowed hard, partially at the thought of how easily the Borg had almost destroyed the Enterprise and more than partially because Q had begun to oh so softly draw circles on his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"I honestly don't quite know myself . . . I find you fascinating in ways I've never even considered other mortals before."

"So that line of shit about wanting to join my crew was just a way of getting close to me?"

"I'm never usually that transparent. I just . . . can't quite seem to get you out of my mind."

Jean-Luc would have laughed, only this situation was far from funny.

"So you'd destroy all of the Borg-"

"It will be as if they never existed."

"And then you seriously expect me to allow you into my bed?"

Q leaned forward and let his lips hover within millimeters of Jean-Luc's ear. Jean-Luc's first instinct was to push him away but he forced himself to stay still, his expression a mix of confusion, disgust and unquestionably the very faintest traces of desire.

"If you can _truthfully _tell me that I do not interest you sexually in the very least little bit, I will destroy the Borg anyways and be out of your life forever."

Jean-Luc held his breath wanting to despise the sensation of Q's warm breath on his skin. He felt his gut lurch as he realized he began to feel the faintest stirrings of arousal.

"I've never had a desire to be intimate with others of my sex." It took every effort of his iron will to prevent himself from giving into that small foreign part of his mind that wanted so much to surrender to Q.

"As if you could honestly compare _others of your sex _to me! I've been around for billions of years, Jean-Luc, I can please you in ways you never thought possible."

At this Jean-Luc _did _forcefully shove Q out of his personal space.

"You seriously cannot believe that I'll simply change my sexual preference so that you can have some sick satisfaction at succeeding in making me do so!"

"Oh, but you _are _curious, Jean-Luc."

Jean-Luc looked away, unwilling to look at the omnipotent being.

"On Earth, those who seek pleasure with same sex partners are a minority. Most individuals find the very idea distasteful."

Q made a derisive sound.

"And yet there are many scholars of sexual psychology from your world who maintain their claims that _all _humans have the capacity for homosexuality, it's just a matter of the right circumstances."

"I don't trust you. And even if I did, . . . that would hardly move me to have sex with you."

"When we first crossed paths, . . . I recall you telling me, quite emphatically in fact, that you would do personally do _anything _to stop me from interfering with your precious little starship."

"I hardly expected your request to be of this nature!"

"Even so, are you not honor bound to your words? Again tell me right now that you have no inclination to entertain the idea of us having . . . what is it you human's call it . . . mind blowing sex?"

Jean-Luc twitched involuntarily at Q's words. He was silent for over a minute, his mind going through every possible option he could think of on how to proceed. He _wanted _to tell Q to go to hell. Yet he'd seen first hand the destruction the Borg were capable of causing. They had the power to destroy the entire Federation! What kind of man would he be if he passed up the opportunity to be rid of them entirely? Even knowing the price, he was slowly beginning to realize that the benefit gained by having Q annihilate the Borg far outweighed whatever personal demons he was forced to face by giving into Q's request.

The fact remained that he would anything for Star Fleet and for the Enterprise and his crew, including giving his life to save them. Surely this, in the face of all that the Borg represented, was inconsequential in the grander outlook of ensuring that humanity was never so much as touched by the Borg's influence.

And despite every reason he gave himself to the contrary he did find Q . . . interesting. He lived so much for others, he'd quite forgotten how to live for himself. Perhaps Q represented something outside of human parameters of thought. Perhaps it was something that humans had forgotten or even never learned to understand.

Jean-Luc considered his next words. He could tell Q that no part of him could ever view the entity as in a sexual light and _still _hope that Q would end the Borg's existence.

Or Jean-Luc could agree to share himself with the entity.

And again, despite _everything _Q had already put them through, Jean-Luc guiltily found himself wondering what such an intimate experience would be like. He didn't doubt that Q spoke truthfully when he said no human could ever compare to him. Quite simply Q was not human, and to categorize him as such was largely a disservice to both parties. He didn't know how long he sat there in silence, unable to speak.

It was not like him to make such an uncharacteristic and morally questionable decision. But then, these were far from normal circumstances. When at length he once again raised his gaze to meet Q's there was no longer any hesitation evident on his features.

"Yes."

Q flashed him a slow and much more wicked smile than he had displayed at any previous moment in their conversation.

"An excellent decision, mon capitaine," he said dropping his voice into a register that emanated unadulterated hunger. "But first, a mass extinction for our friends, the bland and boring Borg!"

Q opened his palm in the air and all of a sudden a handful of Borg cubes the size of miniature marshmallows appeared in his hand. Jean-Luc guessed there to be over a hundred of the objects. Suddenly pinpoint sized sparks started blasting out of the miniaturized ships.

"Oh look, they're firing on me." Q held the contents of his hand up to his face. "They never were going to win any prizes for intelligence." He once again sat down next to Jean-Luc, this time purposefully setting his knee within a centimeter of Jean-Luc's thigh. Jean-Luc pretended to ignore Q's actions and instead directed his attention to the tiny little Borg ships.

"Are you sure they're inside there?" he asked.

Q sighed dismally. "You really don't trust me, do you?"

"Trust among humans must be earned, and you've done nothing to warrant me giving you mine."

Q stood up again, balled the hand that held the Borg into a fist, and shook a bit of the contents out onto the floor. Jean-Luc saw little things that looked like they could be pieces of black pepper fall onto the carpet. They might as well have _been _black pepper except that black pepper didn't generally emit a faint but unmistakable high-pitched buzzing sound.

"Bitch and moan all you want, you little terabyte-brained slime. Your end is nigh." And with that Q stomped his foot forcefully on the ground a couple of times.

He then returned his attention to the remaining fistful of ships. With a flourish he tilted his head back and dropped the entire remaining population of the Borg into his mouth. He chewed crunchily for several seconds and Jean-Luc tried to not look as surprised as he felt at the sight of Q actually eating the Borg.

"Not quite delicious or nutritious," he said after swallowing. "And if I get indigestion later, I'll be holding you responsible."

"Is that so?" Jean-Luc asked. Q focused his gaze on Jean-Luc's with smoldering intensity. And in that single second of time Jean-Luc knew without any second thought that he was powerless to stop himself from reciprocating Q's physical desire.

Intellectually he knew that indulging himself in this way wasn't exactly the most professional thing he'd ever done in his career, but that hardly mattered anymore. There was something almost tangibly seductive woven into the core of Q's very being, Jean-Luc was certain of it. Q gave him one last look of question, not quite daring to come closer without his permission.

Throwing in the proverbial towel, it was Jean-Luc who took the initiative in inviting the entity to join him. Bracing his weight on one arm he reached out and took hold of Q's hand. Jean-Luc drew Q closer and slightly tightened his grip on Q's warm hand as he pulled him down so that Q had no choice but to place a knee on the mattress for support. Q's lips were inches from Jean-Luc's own. At this Q needed no further assurance of Jean-Luc's feelings and he dipped his head down, kissing Jean-Luc with burning passion.

Jean-Luc opened his mouth for him wrapping his hand around the back of Q's head. They each greedily took possession of the other, tongues entwining, leaving no part of the other's mouth unexplored. This was no romantic interlude, the two men's passion quickly building to an almost aggressive pitch. Jean-Luc took control of the kiss, nipping Q's tongue and lips with his teeth, doing things to the other male in his bed he'd never dream of doing with any kind of respectable woman. Q obliged his captain, opening his mouth even wider for Jean-Luc's exploration.

Q shifted his weight to straddle Jean-Luc's hips. Taking hold of both of Jean Luc's wrists he maneuvered his captain so that Jean-Luc was lying flat on his back. Pinning him to the mattress Q finally broke away from Jean-Luc's lips and began lasciviously moving his attention down Jean-Luc's chest to his sternum.

Jean-Luc made a soft sound of enjoyment as Q licked and nipped his skin while simultaneously using a thought to make Jean-Luc's shirt disappear. Q tugged at Jean-Luc's chest hair with his teeth. as he worked his way down to rest his mouth over top of the Frenchman's left nipple. He probed the spot with his tongue and Jean-Luc raised his hips to grind himself against Q's burgeoning erection.

Q gave a throaty laugh at Jean-Luc's actions, the sound driving Jean-Luc's thrusts to become even more persistent. Jean-Luc arched violently against Q's pelvic bone as the entity created the sensation of a second mouth upon his captain's chest, this one raking its teeth over the peak of Jean-Luc's right nipple. Q then met Jean-Luc's next thrust with one of his own, their bodies rubbing together in pure, delicious friction.

Q laced his fingers through Jean-Luc's, thoroughly enjoying holding Jean-Luc captive. Jean-Luc's hands tightened around Q's palms as he felt himself harden past the point he would have ordinarily thought physically possible.

Oh but Q was far from ordinary.

Q smirked against Jean-Luc's chest and raised his gaze to meet Jean-Luc's once more.

"Had I known how easily I could instill this reaction in you, I would have tried this much sooner."

"Everything happens in its own place and time, Q. I very much doubt I would have let you 'try' this before now."

Q took in every detail of Jean-Luc's hooded gaze. Had he been a biological being, the look in Jean-Luc's eyes would have stopped his heart and stole his breath. Like a starving man at a king's feast, Q hungrily recaptured Jean-Luc's lips, still maintaining tangible representations of his mouth and lips upon both of Jean-Luc's nipples.

Q sucked and plundered Jean-Luc's lips and Jean-Luc let loose a low moan into the entity's mouth. And despite Q's countless millennium of being totally in control, he very nearly lost control at the sound.

He shifted his weight again, disrobing himself instantly so that he could achieve full skin-to-skin contact with the captain. He paused, considering how best to rid Jean-Luc of his cotton trousers.

He rocked back on his haunches, finally freeing his grip on Jean-Luc's hands and placing his fingers on the lacing at Jean-Luc's waist. Jean-Luc hissed as Q brushed his fingertips over his aching arousal. Jean-Luc involuntarily bucked his hips into Q's hands, rubbing himself wantonly against him.

This time it was Q's turn to feel a shiver of arousal shoot through the core of his being. Even in his wildest fantasies he never imagined Jean-Luc to be so greedy in his sexual need for him.

Q created a third representation of his mouth and used it to claim the attention of Jean-Luc's mouth once more. He curled is fingers around the fascinating bulge inside Jean-Luc's trousers and watched as the captain's head tilted back in powerful ecstasy. Q's nimble fingers played and stroked over Jean-Luc's length watching in delight as the captain's body strained forward to be free of the confines of his clothing.

Q scooted back a foot or two so that he had enough room to dip his head down to cover Jean-Luc's trapped erection with his mouth. He licked tauntingly at the moisture seeping through the cloth and for a second he thought Jean-Luc was going to reach his climax.

Jean-Luc's chest heaved and his hands tightened spasmodically on the sheets beneath him. Jean-Luc turned his head, breaking contact with Q's third pair of phantom lips.

"_Fucking hell,"_ Jean-Luc groaned breathlessly. Q smiled triumphantly and took the band of Jean-Luc's trousers in his teeth, tugging forcefully. There was a sound of ripping fabric and Jean-Luc's trousers were torn in two. Q grabbed a handful of fabric and jerked the garment all the way off of Jean-Luc's body.

"My, my, Mon Capitaine, . . . you've always claimed to be so _unhappy _to see me. One would never guess that to be true judging by the magnitude of your current state."

Q lowered his head back down and blew softly on Jean-Luc. The captain shivered violently, his every nerve ending throbbing in lustful desire. Q, in a slow and languorous action, deliberately licked Jean-Luc from root to tip. Jean-Luc thrust his hips forward, making Q open his mouth to admit his stiff member. Q obliged happily, raking his teeth over Jean-Luc's most sensitive flesh and in so doing eliciting a delightfully amusing sound from deep within Jean-Luc's throat.

Q took him in deeper, impossibly deep for the limitations of a normal human throat and Jean-Luc hooked a leg around Q's neck, digging his heel mercilessly into Q's flesh.

Q toyed with Jean-Luc, bringing him to the edge of release. He could feel Jean-Luc's climax building within the atoms of his body and he stilled his kiss around the head of Jean-Luc's member.

"_Please, . . . oh please, you must not stop."_

Q dispelled the phantom duplicates of his mouth and moved forward taking Jean-Luc's mouth hungrily with his own. He then lowered himself down so that the two of them now made contact tip to tip. Jean-Luc's hand tightened around Q's head in a vice-like grip and he angled his body in such a way as to bring his glistening erection against the taught muscles of Q's stomach.

It was now Q's turn to cry out wordlessly. Jean-Luc laughed smugly. Q thrust against him, slowly increasing his rhythm to match Jean-Luc's own movements. Burning molten heat pulled within Jean-Luc's scrotum and he knew without a doubt that he could only continue for so much longer before he spent himself entirely.

"I'm not done with you yet, _Jean-Luc._" Q purred into the captain's ear. He moved to kneel across from Jean-Luc busying himself with kissing Jean-Luc's jaw line as he did so. He pulled Jean-Luc into a sitting position and maneuvered the captain onto his side, throwing a leg over Jean-Luc in the process.

Q nuzzled the captain's flesh intently interspacing a few well-placed bites into their intimate embrace. Using his body to guide Jean-Luc, Q maneuvered the captain onto his stomach. He then pulled Jean-Luc to the side so that he could kiss his mouth from behind. Jean-Luc twisted athletically to meet Q's lips and the entity replaced his physical mouth with another conjured representation.

Q trailed a hot line of harsh almost brutal open mouthed kissed down Jean-Luc's neck and shoulders and continuing lower down his shoulder blades and over his spine. He dropped down even lower and nipped the captain playfully on his left buttock. Jean-Luc raised his lower body to meet Q's mouth and Q firmly, yet gently flattened Jean-Luc's hips back down against the mattress, his hands on the captain's hipbones.

Q nipped and licked greedily relishing the taste of the sweat he'd induced on Jean-Luc's body. Jean-Luc fists tightened against the sheets his knuckles white with exertion. Q created a new phantom tongue upon Jean-Luc's still un-satiated hardened length. He felt Jean-Luc go suddenly still, knowing the captain was desperately trying to delay his release for as long as he could.

Straddling Jean-Luc's hips with his knees once more, Q gently brushed the tip of himself against the cleft between Jean-Luc's buttocks. Jean-Luc arched his spine backwards and Q marveled at the magnificent body of the man beneath him.

Biting down upon the top of Jean-Luc's shoulder hard enough to leave a visible mark, Q maneuvered himself inside Jean-Luc. Jean Luc twitched beneath him and suddenly made a sound nearly loud enough to wake the whole damned ship.

Q guided Jean-Luc's head to the side once more and kissed him fiercely, this time drawing a small trickle of blood from the side of Jean-Luc's mouth. Keeping his phantom lips busy at Jean-Luc's crotch by nipping playfully at the throbbing vein along the underside of Jean-Luc's undiminished erection, Q began to move within Jean-Luc, his body creating the perfect lubrication inside of Jean-Luc's body. Knowing Jean-Luc was about to come at any second, Q began to thrust with reckless abandon taking as much pleasure for himself as he could before Jean-Luc achieved orgasm.

Within a handful of minutes Jean-Luc's muscles went taught against him and Q felt him finally reach his release. He stifled Jean-Luc's desperate final cry with one more tonsil tickling kiss, charmed that he could succeed in making the captain forget all rational thought. And suddenly as Jean-Luc was slowly recovering from his exquisite climax his body still trembling violently, Q felt himself peak and join Jean-Luc in release.

Q braced his arms on the mattress, and as strong as he was he nearly wasn't strong enough in this human form to prevent himself from collapsing on top of the captain. He inhaled the scent of Jean-Luc's body, vowing never to forget every detail of what had transpired in the last half hour.

He rolled to the side, allowing himself to sink back against the mattress. Jean-Luc's rapid breathing filled his ears. Neither one was able to speak. Finally, Jean-Luc turned onto his side.

"So, . . . this wasn't a dream, was it?"

Q looked at him, worry beginning to crease his features.

"Would you rather that's what it was?" he asked.

"I did not say that. I'm merely trying to ascertain whether I need to fabricate some sort of explanation for displaying residual fatigue and soreness."

Q smiled mischievously. "You could always tell them the truth."

Jean-Luc gave Q quite an endearing you-really-aren't-fucking-serious look. Q shrugged. "I thought humans had this thing for truth telling, with you being a paragon of virtue on that matter. Don't you humans have some sort of saying, honesty is the best policy?"

Jean-Luc snorted sardonically.

"I'm afraid that isn't appropriate for these circumstances. Besides, even if I did tell them I had sex with you, no one would ever believe it."

Q sighed. He then gave Jean-Luc a sidelong look alight with question.

"But . . . what if this were to become a common occurrence?"

Jean-Luc paused. Q was shocked as he found himself afraid of the captain's next answer. He found himself strangely disappointed if this truly happened to be a one time only occurrence. Jean-Luc had been the most exciting sexual partner he'd ever had and he'd had thousands across the span of time.

"Well," Jean-Luc said at length. "I take it you don't plan on asking me to marry you, do you?"

Q arched a brow. "No, . . . I don't think so, why?"

At this Jean-Luc laughed.

"Because Q, as long as you let me let me get at least some modicum of sleep at night, I see no reason why I can't perform my duties as captain during the day and let myself participate in whatever the hell _this_ is at night. But I'm human Q, I need physical sleep, especially after . . . well any sustained physically demanding activity. And I'm due on the bridge," he glanced at his clock on the table. "In forty-seven minutes."

"I won't visit so late at night next time."

"See that you don't or else just might have to suffer the consequences," Jean-Luc told him brusquely. Q arched a brow as to what the captain's consequences might entail.

Jean-Luc smiled predatorily. "As to that, you'll just have to wait."

Q looked at the clock, wondering if there was still time for a second round before Jean-Luc was required to see to his duties.

"Sixteen-hours and forty-six minutes," Jean-Luc told him.

"To the second, _Mon Capitaine._" And with that, Q flashed away.

-Finis-


End file.
